Psych Out
by Dark-and-Twisted17
Summary: His eyes...they haunt me...his hurt...overtakes me...I feel him everywhere...he is the thing I want...but something is getting in my way


The Beginning

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I looked around and noticed I was in bed. I was the one screaming. My dream was full of death and betrayal. I went to the bathroom to splash my face. "Dang Chrissie, who the hell was that in your dream," I asked myself. For the past few nights, I dreamt of this guy, around my age maybe a little older, who was playing with a younger boy, seven or eight maybe, and it was innocent and playful. Tonight things changed. He was mad and crying. The little boy was gone. He was dead. I don't know if this is what really happened though.

Oh let me introduce myself. I'm Christian Leia Sharp. I know Christian is a boy's name but my parents were expecting me to be a boy, so the name stayed because no one named their daughter Christian. I have green-hazel eyes, that reminded people of walking through the woods. I only wear eyeliner to make them pop. I have dark, brown, shoulder length hair, and I'm over all short. I'm very unique. I am clairvoyant. I see things and know things before they happen or as they happen. I am also empathic. I feel other people's feelings and emotions. It really sucks but no one knows. I know "crazy girl". I've heard it all before I moved here. I live in a little town in Montana. Woods surround everything in this place. It's nice and quiet and not many people around to intrude their feelings upon me.

I went back to my bed and fell back into a restless sleep. The next morning I woke up to the little boy crying on my windowsill. Oh yea…I can also see the dead. "Hey darling, what's wrong with someone as cute as you," I asked to poor kid. He just sniffled. I walked over to where he sat and asked him again. "What's wrong, Clay?" He turned and looked at me. "How do you know my name," he asked. "I dreamt of you and your brother Paul playing in the woods. You too had a lot of fun that day didn't you," I said. He got a big smile on his face. "Oh boy we did. We caught a toad and took him home to mamma and she screamed. It was so funny. Paulie was laughing so hard he fell right down. I got sent to my room and poor Paul had to go in the cellar cause it's a full moon tonight." He looked at me in horror. He started to fade but I wouldn't let him leave. "Clay, sweetheart, stay here with me. I'm awful lonely. I could use a friend," I pleaded. If his brother was who I think he was, he needed to stay here with me and not see his big brother roaming the woods looking for a victim. "Awe ok. I wanted to go check on Paulie. I bet he's been in there an awful long time," he said innocently.

"So what happened to you, Clay," I asked curious as to whether or not it was recently he died. "Well miss, I was walking in the woods and something hit my head real hard. I tried to get up, but someone came up and I heard a bang and everything went black. I remember waking up and crying here," he explained. I thought for a moment. Could this kid be the missing boy from my very own town? Was this the Clay Weatherborne that everyone was talking about? I looked for the copy of the flyer I had been given at school. It was Clay. Oh my God the kid has been shot? Who the hell would do this to and innocent child? "Clay, stay here ok? I'll be back later," I told him. He just nodded and looked out the window. I changed my pajamas to a black t-shirt and blue jeans. I had to see Chad.

The Lies

I arrived at Chad's, banging on his door. "So help me God if it's you Alexandria I'm gonna cuss you out," he yelled through the door. When he opened it, his mouth dropped. "I hope you weren't talking about that nasty Alexandria Cortez," I told him. He shook his head no. I went right in without waiting for and invitation. "I know what happened to that Clay boy. He was killed in the woods. I have to do something," I told him. His blue eyes were almost bloodshot. It was early and he looked like he pulled an all-nighter. "Babe, what the hell are you talking about? I thought it was just a bad dream," he asked yawning. I shrugged.

Chad Wexler was my boyfriend of a few months. This morning his dirty, blond hair was a mess. He was part of the swim team, so he was really athletic. He could swim around the pool three times without stopping. When his eyes weren't bloodshot, they were a beautiful color. I loved him and he loved me. I think. "Well why don't you come lay down with me? We can watch movies all day if you want," he asked me. I nodded. I missed his goofy way of lying. We walked to his room. I noticed his candles were lit. "Hey baby, why are your candles lit? You told me it was a romantic thing you did for girls when you had sex," I asked him. I was getting a weird vibe. "I wanted to go all the way with you for the first time, baby. I wanted it to be a surprise," he told me in a fake innocent voice. I glared at him and touched the bed. The scenes started flying at me.

Alexandria had been there all night. They were making out and messing around. I let go of the bed when it got to where they started having sex. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed at him. He just stared at me. "What are you talking about," he asked with genuine confusion. "That wanna-be-me slut was here last night. You had sex. Why couldn't you wait for me? Why did you have to cheat? I thought you loved me," I cried running out of the house.

I drove and drove until I came across a small house. It looked deserted. "Hello? Is there anyone here," I asked poking my head through the door. That's when he saw me.

The Freaks

He came out of the shadows. This face was mixed with anger and sadness. He has black hair, gorgeous green eyes, light as emeralds where mine were dark, and man was he tall. He passed me by a whole foot and a half. I looked up to him. His shirt was missing and he was sweating as if he had been jogging for hours. "Who the hell are you, and why are you at my house," he demanded. I couldn't speak. He was so beautiful. I felt something inside me. It was his feelings. He was heartbroken and lonely. He looked at me waiting. "Well…" he asked. "Oh sorry, Paul, I'm Christian Sharp. Call me Chrissie. I saw your little brother, Clay, in my windowsill. He is very sad. He misses you. Why was he alone in the woods," I said. He looked at me in horror. "Oh and I know you're a werewolf," I added. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the house and threw me into a huge bedroom. It was his. I could tell because his essence was all over it. "Who are you? How do you know my name and what I am," he asked. I shrugged. "I'm psychic. I know things and you are in my dreams a lot," I told him.

~ 5 ~


End file.
